


Des fragments de Riario

by Drumthis



Series: Introspections [1]
Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Une intrusion dans la tête du Comte sous forme de textes courts.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Series: Introspections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Et soudain sa main sur ma poitrine, au réveil, me confirme que j’existe, que je ne suis plus cette coquille vide, cet instrument qui hantait les luxueux hôtels et fréquentait les ruelles pour accomplir sa tâche morbide.  
Son toucher ressuscite une personne en moi qui n’existait plus, devenue juste un tissu de principes, de mécanismes et d’habitudes.  
Le goût, l’odorat, tout me revient.  
Je vis.

***

Le couteau dans son étui me fit d’abord courir un frisson dans le dos, aussitôt suivi d’une nausée. Mon père reconnut cette réaction, m'affirma que je m’y habituerais et m’incita à le prendre en main.  
En effet, le contact avec le bois de son manche, dense et riche d’énergies changea cette répulsion en apaisement... Il me parlait. Pas dans le second degré de l’expression très usitée aujourd’hui, “ça me parle !”. Non, dans le sens premier des termes. Il transmettait à ma paume une douceur prodigieuse.  
Le frisson et la nausée firent place à une certaine volupté mêlée d’assurance… Sans le savoir, je laissais derrière moi celui que j’avais été jusqu’alors.

***

Les portes, dans ses yeux, ne sont jamais fermées. Il te laisse entrer en lui pour lire ce qu’il ressent et ce qu’il pense. Il laisse filtrer de lui sa colère, sa tristesse, son empathie — infinie. Il t’aime au premier abord, à toi de voir si tu veux qu’il en soit ainsi. Ses yeux questionnent, il est curieux de toi. Ses yeux caressent ou titillent, il veut te séduire. Ses yeux pleurent si tu souffres.  
C’est ça, l’amour de Leonardo. Et si tu y restes insensible, ne te cherche pas au fond de toi-même, c’est que tu es déjà mort.

***

J’ai tant de choses à expier que j’étais sans cesse en quête de châtiment. Ma conscience étouffait la pulsion de vie qui habite tout être. Aucune humiliation, aucune des brutalités que distribuait mon père ne pesait assez dans la balance pour l’équilibrer. Il me fallait en chercher plus.  
Et je les haïssais tant, ces gens toujours à la recherche de bien-être et de plaisir ! J’y voyais un orgueil infondé, une autosatisfaction de paresseux, qui sans rien avoir accompli ou risqué estimaient que tous les bienfaits leur étaient dus.  
Ils étaient humains, voilà tout, alors que je me voulais le bras armé de Dieu. L’orgueil était de mon fait, non du leur.

***

Regarder Leo créer est une expérience exaltante.  
Ne cherchez pas son regard, il n’est plus là, il se fixe sur un objet impalpable, visible de lui seul, dont il démonte les mécanismes jusqu’au plus menu.  
N’espérez plus son attention, il est tout entier absorbé dans ses gestes et dans un dialogue avec sa création.  
Il ne mange plus, ne dort plus et sème partout des feuillets, des vêtements, des fruits entamés aussitôt oubliés.  
Il parcourt l’espace à la vitesse d’un courant d’air et cette énergie, au passage, vous laisse la peau électrisée.  
Il est fébrile et pourtant précis, épris de son oeuvre et furieux, amoureux et détaché, tellement vivant que l’implosion le guette.  
Il est plusieurs hommes à la fois et je me gronde d’être polyandre, car je les aime tous, en lui, quand ils se jettent sur moi pour user un peu de leur dangereuse ardeur.


	2. Le toucher.

La première fois que j’ai rencontré Leo, son intensité m’a fait peur.

Je l’ai caché, bien entendu — il ne sied pas au Capitaine Général de la Sainte Église Romaine de ressentir de la crainte ou d’être de quelque manière que ce soit impressionné.

Dans l’abondance de ses gestes et mimiques, dans l’aisance de sa parole et le manque évident de retenue face à l’étranger que j’étais, je lisais une vie de tumultes, parcourue d’un réseau de voies qu’il avait dû toutes essayer.

Un jeune chien découvrant d’autres lieux, d’autres routes, c’est ainsi qu’il m’apparut alors.

Ensuite, j’ai observé son attitude en compagnie d’autres. Amis ou simple connaissances, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de les toucher tous : ici une bourrade amicale, là une accolade, une main posée sur une poitrine…

Pourquoi ?

D’où lui venait cet élan ? Qu’y avait-il dans sa nature, qui le portait à ce contact physique, que personnellement j’évitais le plus possible ?

Je me mis à chercher dans mon passé ce qui m’avait fait ainsi et tentai de deviner ce qui, dans le sien, pouvait le porter vers autrui.

Enfin, il y eut le Nouveau Monde.

Une proximité forcée par notre situation de prisonniers et notre but commun : la quête du Livre des Feuilles.

Des situations périlleuses, où l’un devient le fil qui rattache l’autre à la vie ; une alliance devant l’adversité, la gifle magistrale que je lui donnai après avoir dû tuer Zita pour le sauver… 

J’étais entré dans sa bulle et lui dans la mienne.

Car les échanges de regards furent nombreux alors et il n’est rien de plus intime pour deux étrangers que de pénétrer ansi, par les yeux, dans les pensées de l’autre.

Dès lors, le lien amical, que nous en voulions ou non, était né, quoi qu’il arrive ensuite.

Ma blessure l’accapara pendant le long voyage du retour, sur le navire.

J’appris à ne pas me révolter contre des soins que l’on me prodiguait, contre la prévenance de Niccolo Machiavelli, qui m’aurait autrefois écoeuré.

En touchant à nouveau le sol italien, je n’étais plus le même.

Était-ce cela, en fin de course, la page précieuse que le Livre des Feuilles avait cachée pour moi ?


End file.
